


Finding Home

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: A Mage's Haven [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Keeping a Promise, Knotting, poor Devin...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Devin Hawke keeps his promise to Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my muse is so flighty. =/  
> Hopefully with this first part out I'll be able to concentrate on one of my other WIP's and be able to focus for a bit.

Cherish stood at one end of the curved hallway half hidden behind one of the statues. She twisted a lock of her long copper colored hair around her finger nervously as she watched the man sitting on the bench at the end of the hall. A book was held open on his lap by one tan hand but he wasn’t reading.

He stared forlornly at the wall, his dark eyes sad and unfocused. His black hair was threaded through liberally with gray. Delicate lines tattooed along his cheekbones and down his clean shaven jaw must have been as black as his hair once was but were now faded to a dark gray. Despite his obvious melancholy he sat with his back straight.

Patricia had warned her to stay away from this strange alpha that had appeared nearly a month ago. Cherish had heard the rumors of course. That this man had stolen away mages of the Kirkwall Circle years ago and kept them all as his. That he’d been a part of a mysterious place where mages lived as equals. There were even rumors going around that he planned on taking over Kinloch Hold.

Never one for believing gossip, Cherish had watched him from the hidden corners but had never approached him. First Enchanter Alim was the only mage that was ever seen speaking with him and the Templars didn’t seem to care about his presence either save for Patricia. She knew Cherish well however. Her Templar was going to be very cross when she discovered Cherish had not heeded her warning. This man seemed more depressed than dangerous and her curiosity had finally grown enough to override her sense.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, covering the tips of her pointed ears. Cherish stepped out from behind the statue and slowly made her way up the hall. Before she was halfway to him his gaze snapped to her and she froze, her hands fisted in her skirts. His eyes focused on her but he still seemed sad. He smiled and laugh lines appeared as well as crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said mildly. “I won’t hurt you.” He closed the book and scooted over to the very edge of the bench. “I’m rather fond of brave little rabbits.”

“Do you… need help finding something?” Cherish said hesitantly choosing to ignore the strange comment.

“I’m beginning to think I might not be searching in the right place,” he sighed. “It’s been difficult to concentrate on anything though.”

“May I ask why?” she said taking a few steps forward.

“This place reminds me of _my_ brave little rabbit,” he said softly his gaze turning to his lap. “He was so frightened of me. I had to earn his trust. Being here, seeing them look at me like he did… a hare terrified of the fox…” The man trailed off frowning. He shook his head briefly and looked up, smiling once more and looking at her with his sad eyes. “Don’t mind my rambling.”

“Did something happen to him?” Cherish asked. She cautiously sat at the opposite end of the bench and smoothed her skirts over her knees.

“He’s passed on,” the man whispered.

Cherish swallowed hard as she realized that this man must have been bonded. She suddenly understood why Patricia had warned her to stay away from him.

“Don’t worry,” he said gently. “I’m not in the market for another.” He smiled ruefully and continued in an amused tone. “Besides, I don’t fancy the idea of dating my daughter.”

“You have children?” she asked not quite convinced of his sincerity.

“Four.” His smile turned fond. “You look to be the same age as my youngest.”

She blinked in astonishment. “How long were you together?”

“Almost forty years.”

Cherish watched him sigh. His gaze turned back to the wall in front of him, his smile slowly disappearing. She scooted over a little closer and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, her thoughts on one of the older mages whose Templar had died suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” she said sympathetically. “You must be so lonely.”

“You’ve no idea.” He patted her hand briefly and smiled wanly. “Thank you for cheering up an old man.”

He looked down the way she’d come and his smile turned to a smirk. Cherish followed his gaze and saw Patricia stalking down the hallway.

“Perhaps we’ll speak later,” he said lightly. “Stay brave.”

She watched him stand and walk off in the opposite direction. He seemed to melt into the evening shadows and Cherish turned to Patricia standing a few feet away. Her brows were pulled down over her brown eyes, the corners of her mouth pulled down in a deep frown. Cherish looked up, her hands folded primly in her lap and smiled sheepishly as she shrugged.

“I told you to stay away from him Cherish,” Patricia said after a resigned sigh.

“He’s a lonely old man,” she said softly.

“That’s what worries me,” said Patricia. “Come on. It’s getting late.” Cherish took her offered hand and she continued in a concerned tone. “He’s from that village in the Frostback Mountains. None of the other Templars will tell me why he’s here.”

“Why?” Cherish asked.

“I’ve only been here in Ferelden a year. Knight-Commander Isaac doesn’t trust me.” Patricia’s voice became bitter as they started down the hall. “I don’t think he’s going to sign the papers Cher.”

“It’s because I’m an elf isn’t it,” said Cherish resentfully.

“Of course not,” Patricia said squeezing her hand before letting go. “The First Enchanter has already signed the papers. The Rivaini Circle is different. Isaac doesn’t think I have the right attitude.”

Cherish frowned, absently playing with her hair to cover the tips of her ears. She’d been in the Tower since the age of seven. Cherish hadn’t been too interested in the bonding program before her arrival. The complicated process to be considered for the program hadn’t been worth any of the alphas available. The dark skinned woman had intrigued her however. They had grown close over the first six months and the last six had been spent in tiresome tests and paperwork. The strange alpha fled her mind at the bitterly disappointing possibility of being turned down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by an incredibly boring day at work. The exception rather than the rule. I'm not going to haul my computer back and forth every day.

Cherish approached the alpha again two days later in the library. He was searching through the section that focused on the Fade and its inhabitants. She was nervous because he looked extremely frustrated rather than sad and forlorn.

“Can you help me find…” he said before she could speak. He paused after he’d looked over at her and his features smoothed out into the sad smile he’d worn previously. “Hello brave rabbit.”

“Cherish,” she said twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “That’s… my name.”

“Devin,” he said with a small bow. “I was expecting the First Enchanter. He must have gotten held up somewhere.”

She smiled nervously and gestured at the bookcase. “What book are you looking for?”

“The title has slipped my mind,” Devin said with a wry smile. “I’m looking for a book about spirits that First Enchanter Alim recommended.”

“Spirits?” she asked tentatively moving around him. Devin stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. “That’s not… a well written subject.”

“I know,” said Devin. “This Circle produced two Spirit Healers though. I was hoping for some sort of documentation about it.” His frustrated look returned and he huffed and muttered quietly.

“Wynne and… Anders,” Cherish replied looking over her shoulder briefly.

“I’m surprised you know about Anders. I didn’t think they’d even acknowledge that he existed here.”

“They don’t,” Cherish said pulling out a thin tome. “I… have a knack for finding… things.”

“A curious little rabbit.” Devin smirked and waved a hand at the ceiling. “Such a mind is wasted here.”

“I’m safe here Messere.” She held out the tome and he took it, smiling sadly.

“You would be safe in Haven as well. Thank you Cherish.”

Devin turned and she followed him a little way into the hall. He was flipping through the book she’d given him. Cherish stopped and watched as he sat on a bench, his eyes locked the tome. She wondered exactly what he was looking for before she went back to the library.

*

Patricia hacked at the training dummy, working out anger and frustration. The cause of this emotional outburst was currently tucked away in her footlocker, the official denial of her request to bond with Cherish. She hoped no one had told her yet. The First Enchanter had promised that he’d let her tell Cherish. It was the thought of the elf’s inevitable disappointment and self-recriminations that had drawn her to the practice yard.

“I hope you’re not picturing me there,” a voice said from behind her.

She turned and growled at the man from that little village in the Frostbacks.

“Would it help if I promised that I don’t have any ill intentions towards Cherish?”

“Stay away from her,” Patricia snarled slamming her sword back into its sheath.

“So you are bonded,” he said mildly taking a step back. “I swear on my beloved’s ashes your Cherish is perfectly safe with me and from me.”

Patricia stood there staring at him dumb struck. It wasn’t just that he had assumed they were bonded but also the intensely serious look. The corners of his mouth were turned down into a grim little frown, his eyes steady and focused. She shook her head after a moment and said, “I believe you. What makes you think we’re bonded?”

“My eyesight might not be as sharp as it was forty years ago,” he said with a wry little smile. “But I can still see the important things clearly.”

“We applied for bonding,” Patricia said after a moment of thought. “We’ve been denied.”

“Apply?” he said incredulously. “You have to apply?”

“Yes.”

Under other circumstances the range of emotions that passed over his face might have been amusing. Disbelief turned to disgust. Disgust turned to outrage. Outrage was visibly forced to calmness and he sighed. “My apologies.”

“Accepted,” Patricia said coolly. “Are we done?”

“I suppose we are,” he said turning away. The man took a few steps away and turned back. “It’s a shame. You make a lovely couple.”

She watched him walk away, back straight and shoulders square despite his age. Patricia thought of the sadness that seemed to lay over him like a shroud. That’s what had likely piqued Cherish’s curiosity. Sighing she jogged to catch up. He glanced at her as she fell in step beside him.

“What did you want?” Patricia asked keeping her gaze ahead of them.

“To make sure you know I’m not a threat,” he replied.

“I said I believed you,” she said. “Why?”

“I need help.”

“What makes you think Cherish can help you?”

“She knew about Anders.”

“Cherish knows about a lot of things. She reads near constantly and her curiosity has gotten her in a little bit of trouble more than once. That man is spoken of only in whispers.”

“Afraid of the sheep getting ideas?” he said in a voice that was as cold as it was hard.

“The _mages_ could use a few ideas,” Patricia snapped back.

“Refreshing to hear a Templar say that. You’re not very popular here are you.”

“No. I’m not.”

He looked at her thoughtfully and stopped. “You’re Knight-Commander agreed to allow me to stay here with the stipulation that I told no one who I am. Most of your fellows already know anyway. You have no idea do you.”

Patricia turned to face him and replied calmly, “I know you’re from that village in the mountains.”

“I am one of the founding people of that village, Devin Hawke.” He smirked as her eyes grew wide. “I made a promise to someone very dear to me. In order to keep that promise I need information but the mages… they see a stranger. Not just a stranger but an alpha. Cherish is the only mage here besides the First Enchanter who has been brave enough to even approach me. She told me earlier today that she’s good at finding things. If you could ease her fears… please, I need help.”

“Has the Knight-Commander forbidden you to get help from the mages here?” she asked cautiously.

“No,” Devin said somewhat bitterly. “He didn’t need to.”

“I’ll talk to Cherish,” Patricia said after a moment of thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherish wasn’t surprised that the Knight-Commander had denied their application. She was extremely disappointed. Patricia had assured her that it wasn’t her fault but she struggled to believe it. Whether it was her curiosity or her ears Cherish was positive at least one, if not both, had affected the decision.

Rather than dwell on her shortcomings she set out to find Devin. Patricia’s assurance that he was safe was enough to quell most of her fears of him. If she was to help him find what he needed then she needed to know exactly what he searched for.

She’d already searched through the library and hadn’t found him. Cherish also had searched through the halls near the library and the Enchanter’s quarters. Feeling a little frustrated she climbed the stairs to the top of the Tower. There was a garden there, herbs grown in a greenhouse. He’d been seen up there a few times, wandering aimlessly. It was her last chance to find him tonight.

Luckily she found him after only a brief search. He was watching the sun set over the distant mountains. His hands were clasped behind his back, his face turned toward the brilliant array of oranges and yellows.

“Are you from the city Cherish?” Devin asked without turning. “Or were you from a little village in the country?”

“Highever,” she said quietly. “I was young though. I barely remember.”

“We would watch spectacular sunsets sometimes back home,” he said turning slightly to face her. Devin leaned against the wall surrounding the top of the tower. “It was never quite the same in a big city. That was one of many reasons I couldn’t stand Kirkwall.”

“Are you from the Free Marches?”

“No.” Devin smiled sadly and turned back towards the sun. “I’m from Lothering. A little village that died of the Blight long before you were born. I went to Kirkwall looking for my sister but found… him…” He stopped abruptly and took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry. It’s… his death is still hard. He’s been gone for months and I still find myself searching for him. My head… so empty… alone…”

He pressed his palms to his temples and took another deep shuddering breath. Cherish tentatively touched his arm wishing she knew how to ease some of his pain. Devin smiled wearily after a moment and patted her hand.

“I’m all right,” he said softly.

“Patricia told me about… um… I’d like to help you keep the promise you made,” Cherish said hesitantly. “I… need more…”

“More information,” Devin said nodding slightly. “Very well. I must ask you not to repeat what I’m about to tell you.”

“Patricia…”

Devin smiled warmly and nodded again. “Yes, it’s all right to talk to your Patricia. She’ll keep silent if you ask her to. Even First Enchanter Alim doesn’t know this.”

“I promise,” Cherish said solemnly.

“My bonded… was possessed by a spirit of Justice.”

Cherish gasped and took a little step backwards.

“Please,” Devin pleaded softly. “Hear me out.”

Tears flowed unnoticed down his cheeks, one hand gripping the edge of the wall tightly and the other clenched into a fist at his side. She nodded after a moment, surprised at the depth of emotion he still had for a man long dead, an abomination no less. Cherish watched him struggle for control as he turned back towards the setting sun, now mostly gone.

“Maker,” he said in a slightly shaking voice as he swiped at his cheeks. “I thought I was done with tears.” He scrubbed his eyes and shook his head ruefully afterwards. “Knowing how he felt now, it’s a wonder my father lasted three years after my mother’s death.”

“Your parents were bonded?” Cherish asked stepping closer.

“They were,” he replied his voice even again.

“What’s it like?” she said after a moment. “Being bonded?”

“Wonderful and terrible,” Devin said with a wry smile. “A perfect stranger or someone you’ve known all your life, for better or worse they are your constant companion. It can be a dream come true or a lifelong nightmare. Depending on your life together, when they pass there’s either abject sorrow or guilty relief.”

“What makes the difference?”

“Love. Don’t let me frighten you. As hard as living without him is now, I wouldn’t give up a single moment we shared together.”

“I’ll never get to find out…” said Cherish sadly.

“I’m sorry you’ve been rejected,” Devin said sympathetically. “You and you’re alpha… it’s clear that you would have a joyful life together. Maybe I could help… arrange an accident?”

“Thank you but… no. We can reapply later…”

Devin’s gaze was intense for a moment then he sighed and turned away from the sun. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. “Anyway, when An… when he died… Justice was left behind.”

“The spirit possessed his…”

“His corpse? Yes. I won’t explain but he now possesses me. I promised Justice that I would get him home to the Fade.”

Cherish nodded slowly, unsure if she should be terrified or not. It was difficult to believe that an alpha could be possessed by a spirit but the possibility was a little disturbing. Devin gazed at her steadily for a few seconds then turned his face to his shoes. She thought of him staring forlornly down the hall, the tears he shed for a man long dead. This was obviously very important to him.

“Devin,” said Cherish gripping his arm. “I’ll help you figure out how to get… it… back to the Fade.”

“Thank you,” he whispered without looking up.

“Come on,” she said pulling gently on his arm. “It’s dark now and we should go back inside.”

Devin nodded silently and allowed her to lead him to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherish didn’t seem to realize how alarmed Patricia was at Devin’s admission. She hadn’t mentioned it to anyone in the Tower because Cherish had asked her not to. It still made her furious. For days Patricia watched them on her rounds. They went through book after book, parchment, quills and ink always at hand. Their heads were together more often than not, discussing quietly as they leaned over a book or their notes.

Devin was a perfect gentleman. His hands were always visible on the table top, pointing out passages or scribbling notes, sometimes just tapping softly as he read. He rarely touched her, a tap on the shoulder to get her attention or a grandfatherly pat on the hand. As focused as they were on their search Devin didn’t seem quite as depressed. At sunset he could still be found in the hallway staring out a window or across the hall but there was less drifting off overall. While she was still not very happy with him it made her feel better.

Patricia received nightly reports over the next two weeks on what they had found or how frustrated they were with so many dead ends. She only understood half of what Cherish told her but it was enough that she knew they were making progress.

Cherish was excited when they met before bedtime today. She hurried down the hall, the tips of her ears poking through her hair in her hurry. Patricia smiled as Cherish stopped just short of a kiss embracing her instead.

“We found an elven book today,” Cherish said excitedly as she pulled away. “You know I only understand a little but it was enough. I think this book will help Devin a lot and he knows Dalish elves who can read it.”

“Did you speak with Enchanter Miriam about letting Devin check it out?” Patricia asked calmly.

“We did,” said Cherish fiddling with her hair to cover her ears. “Devin and I have to talk to the First Enchanter tomorrow.”

“I wonder if he’ll allow it,” she mused.

“I think so,” Cherish said. “Enchanter Miriam couldn’t find any records on it. That’s why she sent us to the First Enchanter.”

Patricia wasn’t sure Alim or Isaac would part with something like that even if they couldn’t read it. There was always a chance however and she hoped they would allow Devin to leave with the book. She would have less to worry about and Cherish would be happy with her success. Patricia smiled and turned Cherish, putting an arm around her shoulder.

“Is Devin excited?” she said as she led Cherish down the hall.

“He’s hopeful,” Cherish said smiling up at her. “I’ve never seen him smile so much.”

“I hope they let him have it,” Patricia said earnestly.

“Me too,” Cherish said softly.

They sat on one of the benches along the wall and spoke softly until they parted for the night. The next morning Patricia went through her routine as normal. She dressed, ate and reported for her assignment. It was mid-morning and she hadn’t seen Cherish in the library yet, which was odd because it was her favorite place in the Tower. Patricia didn’t start worrying until it was close to lunch. Surely one book wouldn’t take all morning, she thought.

“There you are.”

Patricia turned at the familiar voice and put a fist to her heart. “Knight-Captain,” she said respectfully.

“Report to the First Enchanter’s office immediately,” he said.

“Right away Ser,” Patricia replied.

Her stomach did a small flip as she headed for the door and the staircase that would take her up. She couldn’t imagine why Alim would want to see her but she suspected it had something to do with Cherish and Devin. It took a few minutes of hurrying through halls and up stairs to reach his office. After a deep breath she knocked and stepped inside at his command.

Cherish and Devin were sitting in front of the First Enchanter’s desk. He was smirking and she was pale and frowning. The First Enchanter was sitting behind his desk, looking incredibly smug while Knight-Commander Isaac stood beside him looking incredibly annoyed.

“Knight-Commander, First Enchanter,” Patricia said as she closed the door behind her.

“We have a special assignment for you Ser Patricia,” Alim said evenly. “I assume you are aware of why Devin and Cherish came to see me this morning.”

“I am,” Patricia said moving further into the room.

“We would like you to escort Mage Cherish to Devin’s Dalish friends, give them back this tome,” he said holding up an average leather bound book. “And escort her back to the Tower.”

“Allow me one more protest,” Isaac said tersely. “Let him take the book if you must. Do not risk one of our mages.”

“Do you have so little faith in your Templars?” Devin asked just as tersely.

The Knight-Commander grunted in disgust and threw up his hands. “One Templar?”

“Will be more than enough where we’re going,” Devin said impatiently. “Give her enough suppressant and it wouldn’t matter if we had to go through Denerim.”

“”You’re protest has been noted,” Alim said calmly. “I believe Cherish will be fine with Ser Patricia and Devin. It is imperative the Dalish receive this from a Circle representative.”

“Yes, yes,” Isaac said impatiently. “I doubt you’ll even get a thank you but since you insist.” He glared at Devin for a moment before turning a stern look on her. “Bring her back unharmed.”

“Yes Ser,” said Patricia feeling stunned.

Knight-Commander Isaac strode out of the room without another word or looking back. First Enchanter Alim smiled as he handed the book to Cherish.

“You leave as soon as you’re packed,” he said. “I’ll meet you at the front doors with three vials of heat suppressant.”

“Will that be enough First Enchanter?” Patricia asked.

“If it isn’t we can always stop at Haven for more,” Devin answered instead. “We keep loads of the stuff.”

“And if we can’t make it to Haven?” Patricia said coldly turning to him.

Devin smirked as he stood. “Then I can make it for you… if you wish. You don’t live around a healer for forty years and not pick up a few things.”

He walked calmly out of the room and she turned back to Cherish and Alim, frustrated and worried. Cherish stood, clutching the book tightly to her chest and muttered, “First Enchanter,” as she curtseyed.

Cherish was still frowning when she turned. Patricia knew she was frightened but she also looked determined. She saluted the First Enchanter and followed her out.

“Cher?” she said softly.

“I agreed to go,” Cherish replied her voice a little shaky.

Patricia nodded and gave her a brief one armed hug as they walked down the hall wondering just exactly what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

“I wish you speed and good fortune,” First Enchanter Alim said gripping Cherish’s shoulder. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “You’ll be fine.”

Cherish smiled nervously when he backed away. She clutched the three vials tightly as she turned away and followed Devin out the doors. Patricia gripped her shoulder briefly from behind as she carefully put the heat suppressant into her belt pouch. Cherish would not have agreed to leave the Tower without her. She understood the First Enchanter’s desire to open communication with the Dalish and hoped something would come of it. She didn’t understand his or Devin’s insistence that she be the one to take the book to them.

She had agreed with First Enchanter Alim that the book should be given to the Dalish. The elves knew more about magic and an opportunity to learn from them, however small, was worth the risk of getting it there. Cherish also wanted to help Devin see his friend to the Fade. That could only be accomplished if she went with. She was still terrified of leaving the Tower even with assurances from Devin and Patricia’s comforting presence.

The outside world was frightening and still dangerous despite the slowly changing attitude towards mages. She was fairly certain that she would be all right but they had to cross Lake Calenhad first. The water frightened her more than anything that might happen on the other side. Stepping through the doors of the Tower took every bit of courage she could muster. The ride across the lake in the ferry took all of her willpower. She spent the whole trip clinging to Patricia in the middle of the boat with her eyes shut tightly.

On the other side Devin disembarked first. He and Patricia helped her to the dock and she clung to his arm on shaky legs while Patricia got out. When they were all safely on the docks Cherish wrapped her arms around Patricia and held on tightly. She didn’t see Patricia’s glare or Devin backing away with his hands raised. She was simply glad that she hadn’t ended up in the water.

“Are you all right Cherish?” Devin asked softly when she finally pulled away.

“I’m fine,” she said with a nervous smile. “I don’t like the water.”

“Why are we out here?” Patricia said coolly gripping Cherish’s hand. “This could have been done by anyone.”

“Opportunities,” Devin said evenly. “I have enough coin for horses or we could walk if you’d rather.”

“Horses,” Cherish said looking between them. “It’s quicker.” She looked up at Patricia, worried and uncertain. “Is that all right?”

“Of course,” Patricia said with a tight smile. “You can ride with me.”

Patricia turned a frown on Devin and they followed him off the dock to a large wooden building not far away. Cherish held tight to Patricia’s hand as they waited for Devin to speak with a man behind a counter. A few people sat at the scattered tables, all of them seemingly watching her. Cherish scooted a little closer to Patricia and studiously watched the floor.

After what seemed like a long time she was led back out the door and around the building. There was another wooden structure a ways away connected to a fenced off area with a few horses milling around. It had two great doors that stood open and she was relieved to see only a single child running into it.

“I promised him you’d return them when you come back,” Devin said as they approached.

“I hope he knows that might be a while,” Patricia said.

“Yes,” Devin replied dryly. “I did tell him it might be a few months.”

Patricia huffed and fell silent. Cherish hoped that they wouldn’t be this irritable with each other the whole trip. She glanced around and saw that the only other person besides the child running for the other end of the building was the man leading them. Looking around curiously she saw several stalls, only a few of them occupied. Cherish pulled Patricia over to one.

“Have you ever seen a horse?” Patricia asked softly.

“When I was brought here,” Cherish said reaching for its long brown nose.

She stroked the fuzzy fur for a few minutes, smiling as the horse placidly allowed it. Patricia squeezed her hand briefly and whispered, “Come on Cher.”

Cherish turned away from the brown horse and was led to an enormous gray one that stood ready in the center aisle. She was a little nervous as Patricia and Devin helped her up into the saddle. It stamped a foot and made a strange noise. She held onto a bit of the saddle that stuck up in front of her. Moments later Patricia was behind her one arm wrapped around her waist.

Their packs were hung over Devin’s horse, a rather pretty brown one with splotches of white. Patricia followed him out of the stables and soon they were clopping along on the road. Cherish watched the trees flow past, unsure if she wanted to know what was among them or not. Gradually she relaxed a little.

“Where are we going?” Patricia asked after the turned onto another road.

“It’s easier to go west if we go around the top of the lake,” Devin replied. “We’ll pass by Haven on the way to Merrill’s clan. They wander the mountains to the south.”

“How do you know Dalish elves anyway?” Patricia said. “They don’t let us near.”

“I imagine that has something to do with your armor,” said Devin with a smirk. “Merrill and I have… history. Let’s leave it at that. She isn’t Keeper of her clan anymore but she is still respected.”

“Will she be willing to help?” Cherish asked.

“I have no doubt she’ll help me,” Devin said confidently. “Alim knows that giving this book back to the Dalish probably won’t accomplish much but you have to start somewhere.”

“So what do Cherish and I get out of this?” Patricia said. “Why did we have to do this?”

“A chance to bond,” said Devin somberly.

“What?” said Patricia yanking back on the reins. The gray horse stopped in the middle of the road. “How could you…”

“Calm down,” Devin interrupted evenly as he stopped his horse and turned it. “No one is going to force you to do anything. I spoke with Alim about the ridiculous paperwork preventing you two from following your heart’s desire. He wants to grant your request but since both he and Isaac have to approve… his hands are tied. This is a perfect opportunity to get around your stuffy Knight-Commander.” Devin grinned as he continued. “There isn’t a damn thing he can do about it if you come back bonded and pregnant.”

“How did you get him to agree to this?” Patricia asked. “He doesn’t like me or my views.”

“The Chantry needs more Templars like you Ser Patricia,” said Devin seriously. “You see mages as people and you desire to protect them as such. Not hoard them away. Isaac is old-fashioned and his way of thinking will only lead Thedas to ruin. As for how…” Devin smirked and shrugged. “I may have pulled some weight.”

“How?” Cherish asked. “There’s no one Knight-Commander Isaac answers to.”

“Oh yes there is,” Devin said. “Your Tower is still an official Circle but it operates under the direct supervision of King Duncan. He doesn’t have his father’s patience for bullshit and the Queen just happens to be my granddaughter.”

“Is that why they let you into the Tower in the first place?” Patricia asked in astonishment.

“It is,” said Devin turning his horse back down the path. “At least half of Ferelden ignores Haven and no one likes to admit that Grace is from there but she is. I have a chat with Grace, she has a chat with Duncan and suddenly Isaac is in more trouble than he knows how to get out of. Far easier to let you two out into the country to do what you want.”

“Devin…” Cherish said hesitantly. “I don’t know.”

“There’s no need to decide now,” he said smiling over his shoulder. “You have the opportunity if you wish to take it.”

Patricia’s arm tightened around her waist and Cherish nodded. He kicked his horse forward and Patricia followed.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days Cherish thought of little besides Patricia and the opportunity they were being given. A quiet conversation with Patricia the same night they’d left had put the decision on her. The alpha had expressed a desire to go through with it but would support her no matter what. Cherish honestly wanted nothing more than to bond with Patricia. It was the possible consequences that they might face that gave her pause.

They were currently sitting around the fire. Supper had been eaten but no one had gone to sleep yet. Devin was staring into the fire, lost in thought. Patricia had been examining her sword closely but she had set it aside. Cherish scooted a little closer and tentatively touched her knee.

“Tricia,” she said softly.

“Yes,” Patricia said grasping her hand.

“If we… bonded… what would happen when we got back?” Cherish said hesitantly.

“You’ll be moved to the family floor,” said Patricia smiling. “You’ll be fine.”

“It’s not what will happen to me that I’m worried about.”

“I’ll be fine Cher,” Patricia said gently. She squeezed her hand and smiled. “The others will gossip and Isaac might give me the nasty jobs for a while but nothing horrible. Honestly the worst thing will be being separated for a few weeks.”

“That is cruel,” Devin said tersely from across the fire.

“I agree,” Patricia said frowning. “It’s the only way for them to know for certain.”

Devin snorted derisively. “I suppose it’s too much to just believe Cherish. She would know who sired her child.”

“Is the longing really that bad?” Cherish asked gripping Patricia’s hand tighter.

“Yes,” Devin replied shortly. “I’ve experienced it and it’s positively horrible. To force a couple to go through that on purpose is…” He paused and smirked. “I’m sorry. I promise I’m not trying to frighten you. There are certain things… well. It’s different having Justice inside me.”

“As opposed to?” Patricia asked cautiously.

“Inside Anders,” he replied softly.

“Oh!” Cherish exclaimed. “You were…”

“Yes,” said Devin with his sad smile. “I will answer any questions but please… don’t ask about him. He’s… it’s still…”

Devin squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his gaze to his lap. Patricia stood after a moment and moved around the fire. She gripped his shoulder as she knelt next to him. “We won’t,” she said softly.

“Thank you,” Devin said after a moment. “Back to you two. Is there no way to avoid that?”

“None that I know of,” Patricia said scooting back around the fire. “A month apart is a small price.”

“There shouldn’t be a price,” Devin said.

“If the Knight-Commander had signed our paperwork there wouldn’t be,” said Patricia. “We could apply again in six months but I don’t think he’d sign them then either.”

Cherish hunched over and clasped her hands together. Before she could say anything Patricia put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“It’s not because of you,” Patricia said firmly. “He doesn’t like me or my attitude towards mages.”

“Why would it be your fault Cherish?” Devin asked.

“I get in trouble sometimes,” she said without looking up. “Too curious. And there’s…” Cherish reached up and touched an ear before shrugging.

“Does he have something against elves?” Devin said with a serious little frown.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Patricia said. “He normally gets along with the First Enchanter just fine. There has been a human elf couple approved since I transferred in too.”

Devin’s serious look turned contemplative and Cherish curled into Patricia hoping he wouldn’t press the issue. She didn’t remember much of Highever but what she did wasn’t pleasant. Patricia rubbed her arm and after a moment Devin nodded slightly. He lay on his side and pulled his blanket over him, settling with his head propped on one hand.

“Are there any fears I can ease?” he asked casually.

“If we choose to bond,” Patricia said. “Where will you be?”

“That depends,” Devin answered. “If we’re still out here we’ll find a safe spot, a cave or something, and I’ll just stay away. If we’re in Haven you can use one of the heat houses.”

“You have special places set aside for that?” said Patricia her eyes wide in surprise.

“We do,” Devin said. “It started off when we first arrived. Our couples didn’t have a safe place to go. The first house that was cleaned and habitable became our first heat house.”

“Why did you keep using it?” Cherish said turning slightly towards him. “We just have to stay on the family floor.”

Devin smiled and rose up to rest on his elbow. “There’s a limit to how many children you are allowed isn’t there.”

“Two,” said Patricia evenly. “There’s limited space in the Tower and supply issues, a host of other things. I’m just glad they don’t take the children away to an orphanage anymore.”

“We had eighteen or nineteen bonded couples when we arrived at Haven,” said Devin after a grimace. “I have four children, which is lower than average for a bonded pair. My oldest son has six, which is around average. The most children one of our couples produced is eight. Each mage produces one or two more and each non-mage has an omega every other generation usually. Discounting the non-mages, and sticking with one omega per pair, that’s eighteen to start with. Those eighteen have eighteen more and so on and so forth and you end up with a lot of mages.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Patricia said in awe. “There can’t be a single day where someone isn’t in heat.”

“Exactly. We needed to keep all of our alphas from going mad so we designated special houses to avoid violence among ourselves. As the village expanded more heat houses were made and now they’re scattered throughout the city.”

“Every couple uses these special houses?” Cherish asked curiously. “What do they do with their children then?”

“There are an army of betas dedicated to nothing but childcare in Haven,” said Devin. “Some work in the heat houses to help alphas care for their infant children while their mates are uninterested.”

“What do you mean by uninterested?” asked Patricia.

“When an omega goes into heat nothing matters to them except sex. In my experience, he was perfectly willing to feed the children but I had to bring them over, I had to burp them, change diapers, clothing, sooth them to sleep. Doing all of that between the sex that both of our bodies are demanding can get… overwhelming.”

“Nothing matters?” Cherish said nervously.

“Don’t be frightened,” Devin said gently. “It’s perfectly normal. The omega might only care about sex but the alpha keeps their wits.” He gestured at Patricia and continued. “You’ll know when she needs sex but you’ll also know when she needs water or food. It’s part of what we call the protection instinct, to care for your omega and keep them safe when they are unable to do so for themselves.”

“Seems like we could learn a lot from you,” Patricia said contemplatively.

“You probably could,” said Devin lying down fully. “Your superiors are more likely to approve of going to the Dalish for knowledge and even then they’ll look down their noses. They would never ask us because we refuse to lock our mages up. Let’s get some sleep. We can discuss more on the trail tomorrow if you like.”

His eyes closed almost immediately. Cherish and Patricia shifted until they lay on their sides facing each other. Patricia smiled and caressed her cheek before draping an arm over her side. She snuggled closer, enjoying the simple act of lying next to Patricia. Despite her worries Cherish wanted to bond with her more than ever.

“Tricia,” Cherish whispered. “I want to do it.”

Patricia smiled and pulled her close. Their lips touched briefly and Cherish sighed in contentment.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning they were on the trail quickly. Patricia was ecstatic that Cherish was willing to go through with it. They had eleven days until her next heat. She hadn’t said anything but Patricia knew she wouldn’t want it to happen in the woods. Besides the lack of privacy there was no telling what sort of unsavory people Cherish might draw.

“Devin,” she asked holding Cherish tightly. “How long until we make it to Haven?”

“Two weeks at this rate,” he said. “Give or take a day or two.”

“Damn,” Patricia muttered as Cherish groaned.

He arched an eyebrow and said, “Too long?”

“Eleven days,” Cherish said softly.

“If we hurried?” said Patricia.

“Allow me to offer congratulations first,” Devin said warmly. “I don’t suppose you can summon a wisp or two?”

“Sure,” said Cherish. “Will that help?”

“Eat on the road, wisps to light our way when the sun goes down for a while, start off at sunrise and we just might make it.”

“I hope so,” Cherish said worriedly.

“Let’s pick up the pace a little then,” Devin said kicking his horse to a trot.

For the next ten days they raced through the woods. They were up at the first rays of dawn and in the saddle well past nightfall. The weather had remained nice, most often clear with a slight breeze. It had been exhausting but ultimately worth it. With the sun sinking behind the mountains they approached a large fort built onto a log wall that extended out into the woods as far as she could see.

Soldiers bearing the King’s crest stood guard on either side of enormous double doors. One of them stepped forward, blocking their path. A hand was raised and the other rested on his sword hilt. “State your name and purpose please,” he said in a businesslike tone.

“Open up soldier,” Devin said cheerfully entering the circle of torchlight. He dismounted and held the reins out to him. “I live here.”

“Hawke?”

“The oldest one,” he replied with a grin.

The soldier grinned back and took the reins. He turned and banged on the door behind him. “Open up Charlie! Devin Hawke has returned!”

“We’ll be leaving again shortly,” Devin said motioning for her and Cherish to dismount. “Maybe a week. If you could care for our horses until then I’d be grateful.”

“Right away Ser,” the soldier said as the door swung open.

Devin grabbed his pack off of the horse and started inside the gates. Patricia helped Cherish down and grabbed their packs as well, hurrying after Devin. The fort was quiet with a few soldiers on patrols and the rest in their barracks. They followed him through what must have been a main thoroughfare into Haven, the road as wide as the large gates that boomed shut behind them. The soldiers they passed waved or greeted Devin and he waved back or spoke with them briefly.

One soldier hurried up to them just as they reached a second set of gates, already standing open. He wore only the under padding of plate mail, his feet encased in boots that had not been tied in his haste. His hair was pure white and cropped short, his beard equally white with a day’s worth of stubble showing on his clean shaven chin. He was smiling broadly as he approached.

“Mallory, you old dog,” Devin said enthusiastically. “Still here I see.”

“I will die here my friend,” Mallory said grinning as they shook hands. “It’s good to see you again.”

“As much as I’d like to remain my task is not yet complete,” said Devin smiling sadly. “I need to know where Merrill’s clan is camped and these young ladies require the use of a heat house.”

“I’m sure Bethany can tell you where the Dalish are,” he said glancing at Patricia and Cherish. Mallory turned and hollered at a nearby soldier. “Get word to Commander Taylor, Private. Be quick about it.”

“Yes Ser,” the soldier said snapping a quick salute.

Devin watched him tear off through the gates and shook his head. “There’s no need to bother them so late is there? Marilyn would be happy to let me sleep in my old bed I’m sure.”

“Robert wanted to know the instant you returned,” Mallory said evenly. His smile turned rueful as he continued. “And I’ll risk your temper long before his.”

“Probably a wise decision,” Devin chuckled. “We can catch up later. I really need to see Patricia and Cherish settled.”

“I expect a drink or two later,” said Mallory clapping him on the shoulder. He turned to Patricia and Cherish and bowed formally. His eyes lingered on Patricia’s armor for a moment too long but he was smiling warmly. “Welcome to Haven.”

“Thank you Ser,” Patricia said formally. Cherish merely nodded slightly and clutched her arm tighter.

Mallory walked away towards a knot of soldiers that had gathered and Devin proceeded through the gates. “Captain Mallory has been here almost as long as I have,” he said conversationally. “After Alistair wrangled taxes from us he left a company of his personal guard. There were whispers of retirement when I left. I'm glad he decided to stay.”

“He seemed nice,” Cherish said looking around nervously.

“Been through a lot together?” Patricia said distractedly.

“We’ve turned away many Templars together,” said Devin glancing over his shoulder. “You can expect a lot of people looking twice and being wary. You’re in no danger however. Come along. You’ll need a decent night’s sleep.”

Patricia had many questions but kept them to herself. There would be plenty of time later to ask them. Right now all she wanted was a safe place where she and Cherish could be alone. She followed Devin through dusty streets with buildings lined closely together on either side. Some people stood about or walked purposefully past them, a good many greeting him like an old friend. Like Devin had just warned, she saw many of them glance at her twice.

The path they were on sloped steadily upwards. The house he stopped in front of looked no different than the rest but Patricia knew they had arrived. She could feel the pull of omegas in heat. It sent a shiver down her spine and desire lodged firmly in her nether regions. Patricia grimaced and now wanted nothing more than to get inside behind a closed door and remove her pants.

Devin gestured at the door and said, “Here you are. Just enter and the attendant will see you settled. I’ll see you in about four days.”

Cherish squeezed her arm again and Patricia gave him a curt nod. She turned towards the door and ushered the mage in ahead of her, pausing to watch Devin continue on down the street before following.

***

Dressed for the first time in days Patricia led her mage out of the small room they had occupied. Cherish smiled happily and nodded at the young woman they met at the bottom of the stairs. The attendants who worked here had mostly left them alone. They knocked on the door every so often and left a tray of food outside for them and brought warm water for washing.

As good as she felt Patricia was eager to leave the heat house. She could still feel the pull of the other omegas in the building. None of the attendants stopped them, most smiled and offered well wishes as they went about their duties. No sooner had the door shut behind them than a tall man approached them from across the street.

His skin was almost the same shade of tan that Devin’s was, his brown hair pulled back into a neat tail except one strand that hung in his eyes. There were crow’s feet at the corner of his amber colored eyes. They sparkled as he extended his hand to her, his smile wide and cheerful. “You must be Patricia and Cherish,” he said.

“I’m afraid you have me at a loss,” Patricia said gripping his hand firmly.

“Flynn Hawke,” he said as they shook hands. “Devin Hawke is my father.”

“Mage,” Cherish whispered close to her ear.

“You’re Devin’s mage child,” said Patricia feeling decidedly off balance. Never had she seen an omega walk boldly up to a Templar, alpha or not, and introduce themselves.

“I am,” Flynn said sounding very amused. “Dad wanted me to take you to Mari’s house. Cherish is going to need a bed in a little while and she’s the only one of us with room to spare.”

“Why am I going to need a bed?” Cherish asked curiously. “I feel fine.”

“You’ll be sleeping on and off for most of the day,” Flynn said. “Being in heat is a lot of work and your body just needs some actual rest. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Where’s Devin?” Patricia asked as they started down the street.

“Sleeping,” he replied. “Six year olds can be a bit overwhelming for a man of his years. Welcome to Haven Ser Patricia, Cherish.”

“You’re not a bit scared,” said Patricia in wonder. “Even the older mages in the Circle are wary.”

“Not in the slightest,” Flynn replied cheerfully. “Dad wouldn’t have brought you here if he didn’t trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut. It just didn't seem right.


	8. Chapter 8

The house Flynn led them to was a fairly simple one. The kitchen and living area comprised the main body with three bedrooms leading off and a smaller bathing room. Patricia watched as Flynn guided Cherish to the middle bedroom speaking softly to her. Devin was seated at the table wearing a nightshirt and cradling a hot cup of tea with a woman that looked to be around her age. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a tail, a happy smile on her round face and her grey eyes bright with excitement.

“Good morning,” Devin said sleepily as Patricia approached. “This is my new daughter-in-law, Harriet.”

“Pleased to meet you,” she said. Harriet stood and leaned over the table, her hand extended. Patricia nodded politely and shook her hand wondering if she was also a mage. “Would you like some tea? Marilyn and Robert should be back shortly.”

“Yes please,” Patricia said. “Who are they?”

“Marilyn is my alpha,” Harriet said pushing her chair back. She went to a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out two mugs.

“Robert is Flynn’s bonded,” Devin said. “He’s also Commander of Haven’s Militia.”

Patricia pulled out a chair next to Devin and sat torn between watching Flynn and Cherish and marveling over another omega that didn’t seem to have any fear of her what so ever.

The mugs were set in front of her and Patricia smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Harriet pouring the tea. “We actually have honey if you’d like some.”

“Yes please,” Patricia said. “That would be nice.”

“Would you two like something to eat?” Harriet asked setting a small jar in front of her.

“I am rather hungry,” Cherish said uncertainly sitting beside her.

“Have you eaten yet Dad?” Flynn asked coming up to stand behind Devin.

“I haven’t eaten no,” Devin said. “I’d better get dressed if we’re going to have a houseful.”

“Don’t worry,” said Flynn grinning. “Evie has the younger kids and the older ones are at lessons.”

Flynn and Harriet both went to the kitchen and Patricia watched them as she sipped her tea. Both of the mages seemed completely at ease, with each other and with a Templar in the house. They spoke softly as Harriet rummaged in her pantry while Flynn casually lit the stove with a flick of his wrist. Soon enough eggs were frying and a loaf of bread sliced while they spoke softly. It seemed odd to Patricia to watch them doing something as mundane as cooking.

“Will we meet all of your family?” Cherish asked looking at Devin.

“Not all at once,” he replied with a smirk. “Four children, four in-laws and countless grandchildren, we’d have to go outside the gates to have enough room.”

“Are all the mages here so… fearless?” Patricia asked curiously.

“We don’t teach our children to fear one another,” Devin said seriously. “Omegas grow up alongside of alphas and betas. They play and learn together. Make friends and love one another no matter their status. Despite the small amount of progress Circle mages are still taught to fear everyone and everything. How many applications for bonding does your Knight-Commander actually receive? Not many I’d guess. The mages are mostly too frightened to even consider approaching an alpha. Cherish was the only mage in the entire tower that spoke to me. Even the librarians barely said two words and that was only because they had to.”

“The order must protect…” Patricia began.

“It doesn’t need to do so through fear,” Devin said leaning forward and frowning. “And I know you believe that as much as I do.”

“I do,” she sighed. “But I’m only one person. Low ranked and viewed with suspicion by most of my officers.”

“One person can make a difference,” Devin said leaning back. “None of us would be here now if Anders hadn’t been brave enough to search for answers. He was terrified of me when we met.” He sighed and stood. “Yet here we are. Excuse me.”

Devin walked stiffly to the far bedroom and shut the door behind him. Patricia sighed and stared into her tea. Growing up in Dairsmuid she’d had a much different opinion on the Circle and mages as a whole. In the Rivaini Circle there had been very little fear between omegas and Templars. Her order took their vows to protect seriously in her homeland and the mages knew that. When she had first arrived at Kinloch Hold the prevalent fear had been extremely discouraging.

“We grew up listening to the stories our parents told of the Circles,” said Flynn setting a plate down in front of Cherish. “We pass on those stories to our children. All of our children. So that hopefully they won’t make the same mistakes that led to the way things are now.”

“The Tower isn’t that bad anymore,” Cherish said. “Most of us are more terrified of the outside than the Templars.”

“Watch the people here,” said Flynn pulling out a chair. “Talk to any mage you see. We are just as terrified of the outside world as you are. Probably more so. Bobby would still be murdered in most countries and our children sent to an orphanage.”

“Here,” Harriet said setting a plate down in front of Patricia. “We can live like any other person. Most of us choose our mates, follow a career we enjoy, love our families and get annoyed by our neighbors. I’d absolutely hate your Tower.”

“Did you know that King Alistair’s eldest son chose to live in Haven?” Devin said emerging from the room fully dressed. “He preferred a life of hard work rather than pampered suspicion.”

“He’s still an arrogant ass,” Flynn said irritably.

“True,” said Devin smirking. “Callias works just as hard as any of us though. Maybe you should talk to him Cherish. Get an opinion from someone who wasn’t born here.”

“And who could I talk to?” Patricia asked thoughtfully.

“Bobby,” said Flynn immediately. “He wasn’t born in Haven and he was raised by a dwarf.”

“There are many others,” Devin said sitting back down at the table. “The Dalish can wait a few more days. Let’s remain here and you can sate that curiosity.”

Cherish flushed and bent over her plate. Patricia rubbed her back briefly and nodded thoughtfully.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert was by far the largest man Patricia had ever seen. He turned to the side slightly to fit through the door. Flynn met him halfway to the table and they kissed, both smiling. Flynn was perfectly comfortable with his embrace even though the alpha could probably break him in half. The woman who followed him in must have been Marilyn.

She was tall and slender with sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The armor she wore was very similar to Robert’s, enough so that Patricia knew it was a uniform. Marilyn went straight to Harriet and kissed the top of her head. Harriet smiled up at her and pushed out the chair between her and Devin.

“Congratulations and welcome to Haven,” Marilyn said cheerfully.

“Thank you,” Patricia said politely.

Marilyn leaned over and briefly gripped Cherish’s arm and said warmly, “Thank you for helping Dad.”

Cherish stiffened and smiled nervously. “You’re welcome.”

Patricia scooted her chair closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Relax Cherish,” Flynn said gently. He was leaning back against Robert their hands locked together over his stomach. “You’re perfectly safe here.”

“It’s difficult,” she said twisting the ends of her hair around a finger nervously. “I’m not used to so many alphas talking to me. The Templars aren’t normally so… friendly.”

“How did you two get together then?” Robert asked curiously.

“I had to approach her,” Cherish replied.

“Most older mages are too frightened to talk to Templars,” Patricia said evenly. “The older Templars don’t encourage them either. Most of the bonded couples are young like us.”

“The Templars aren’t encouraged to do anything but watch,” Devin said. “The mages are treated well but the younger mostly follow their elder’s example and not much changes.”

Robert frowned and shook his head slightly. “It’s better than what it used to be I guess.”

“I’d like to speak with you if you have the time,” Patricia said.

“What about?” he asked.

“This place. How it works, why you came here, why you stayed, accident rates, turn rates. Anything you’d be willing to share really. I don’t care for how mages and Templars interact in the Tower and if I knew more about Haven…”

“I see. Anytime today. Keran knows how to find me if he needs to.”

“Thanks,” Patricia said smiling. “Maybe after Cherish is settled.”

The conversation moved to pregnancy and what Patricia and Cherish could expect. They both listened intently to Devin, Flynn and Robert recount stories and give advice. Marilyn and Harriet didn’t contribute much but listened just as closely. It was the only time she’d seen Devin talk about Anders without a sad expression.

“Tricia,” Cherish said softly leaning over. “I’d like to go to sleep now.”

“Of course Cher,” Patricia said quietly. She stood up and looked around the table as she helped Cherish to her feet. “Excuse us.”

There were smiles all around the table as they shuffled slowly to the bedroom that had been pointed out earlier. The bed was simple, a homemade quilt covering the straw stuffed mattress. Cherish sat on the edge and yawned. Patricia helped her down and lifted her legs to the bed. She was already asleep but Patricia stood over her a moment, brushing stray hair off of her cheek. Smiling at her peaceful expression Patricia leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.

She was still smiling when she gently shut the door behind her. Only Robert was left sitting at the table. He gestured at a chair and smiled.

“Where did they go?” Patricia asked.

“Marilyn had to report for duty,” Robert replied. “Devin, Flynn and Harriet all went to save Evelyn from too many small children.”

“Will they be back?” Patricia said.

“At some point,” said Robert evenly. “Devin thought you might be more comfortable if we stayed near Cherish.”

“Is everyone here so thoughtful?” Patricia asked as she sat down.

“Not everyone,” Robert said with a small smile. “The older folks like Devin and his sister, they remember being separated. Not knowing what happened to them, being told to forget your siblings, the fear of being killed or taken back. We keep an ear open for news from the Chantry and the Circle. You are the source of a lot of gossip at the moment. Not everyone would be courteous.”

Patricia nodded and thought about what she wanted to know. “Flynn said you were raised by a dwarf. How did you end up here?”

“I helped one of the caravans repel an attack. Commander Cullen was impressed, I was curious and between jobs so I went to Haven with them.”

“You weren’t frightened?”

“I had no reason to be. I was raised in these mountains. Grandfather had never even seen a mage. The first mage I met was a part of that caravan. I only knew what the Chantry preached and frankly I wasn’t impressed.”

“Why?”

“What do you know of Dwarven society?”

“Nothing,” Patricia said frowning slightly. “Why?”

Robert leaned back carefully in the chair and smiled. “There are castes. Your caste is that of your same sex parent. You don’t move up or down, you’re stuck with that caste for the rest of your life. The lowest ranked, Casteless are treated as if they don’t exist. I’d spent years listening to my Grandfather curse, bad mouth and complain about the caste system of Orzammar. I saw too many similarities. I only learned later about the very real dangers of demons and the serious accidents that can happen when omegas manifest.”

“And you still stayed? Why?”

“Every non-mage member of the guard here can use the Templar skills. We all know what to look for. Most of us wouldn’t hesitate to destroy an abomination. We look for other solutions first. Everyone here is related to or bonded with a mage. They aren’t just some strangers locked away in a tower. They’re our children, brothers, sisters, parents. I stayed because I wanted to help this village thrive. When I ended up bonded with Flynn Haven was already home. Leaving hadn’t crossed my mind.”

“You didn’t choose to bond with him?” Patricia asked leaning forward.

“We were just outside of Orzammar,” Robert said shaking his head. “On a narrow part of the path the ground crumbled beneath our feet. His suppressant was broken in the fall and we couldn’t find everything he needed to make more in the few days’ time before his heat.”

“That’s amazing,” she said. “You seem so…”

“Loving?” said Robert smiling. “Time and patience. We didn’t know each other. Rather than hate and grow bitter we chose to make the best of it.”

“Give me numbers,” Patricia said after a moment. “That’s the only thing that will convince some of my fellow Templars that our system isn’t the only way.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cherish still felt a little tired the next day but it was nothing compared to how tired she’d been the previous one. She spent most of the morning walking through Haven with Patricia and Devin. They met most of Devin’s grandchildren his son Carver and his bonded Sarah, Flynn’s twin and her husband Jackson. Their personalities were varied but they all shared a certain helpful nature. None of them thought twice about answering questions. Some of the people on the streets weren’t half as polite.

She was amazed at how relaxed everyone was with each other. Walking down the street she could pick out people of all three statuses mingling together. Mages hurried about their business without thought to all the alphas around them. Together in groups or alone no one seemed to find it out of the ordinary. What they found odd was Devin walking around with a Templar. No one was out right rude to Patricia but there were several suspicious looks and more curious questions than anything else.

They had lunch with Evelyn and Jackson. After spending some time talking with them they were back on the streets. Devin took them to the important places in Haven. Patricia was particularly interested in the barracks and the guard towers. Flynn showed them around the free health clinic he worked in. Cherish was amazed to see a man with slightly pointed ears actually ran it.

When they left the clinic Cherish started paying attention. She discovered that the many elves and even the few dwarves were treated no differently on the streets or in shops. At the large school they visited at least half of the teachers she saw were elves. They were shopkeepers and leaders in the guard as well as citizens working to provide for their families. It was as different from what Cherish remembered of Highever as Haven was from the Tower. By the time Devin took them to see Prince Callias late in the afternoon she was so astounded that she wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to ask him about.

His house was much like Marilyn and Harriet’s. The living area and kitchen were connected with three rooms branching off. The man who answered the door was dressed like anyone else in the village, in cotton trousers and a linen shirt neatly tucked in. A young girl ran up and clung to his leg as he opened the door. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails and she wore a long nightgown despite the day being half gone. Cherish would never have guessed this man was the King’s older brother until he spoke.

“Hello Devin,” he said with a small smile. “Right on time as usual.” His words were carefully pronounced and he spoke like he expected you to hang on his every word. He gestured them in, picking the girl up as he turned. “Please excuse the mess. Elizabeth isn’t feeling well.”

“Have you taken her to the clinic?” Devin asked.

Elizabeth sneezed and slumped wearily into her father’s arms. “It’s just a cold,” he said moving further into the room. “Nothing to be overly concerned about.”

Callias rubbed her back and led the way further into the house. Blocks, dolls, and various other toys were scattered around the living room. On the floor in between two chairs blankets had been piled into a nest. He sat on the floor after gesturing at the other chair and couch. Elizabeth was held closely as he sunk down, leaning against the chair. She curled up in his lap and watched the strangers from the safety of his arms.

“I understand you have some questions,” Callias said evenly watching Cherish as she sat on the couch.

“Um, yes,” she said nervously. Patricia sat beside her and twined their fingers together. Cherish glanced at her and smiled gratefully for a moment before turning back to the Prince. “Why did you decide to live here…um…”

“Callias is fine,” he said smiling. “I basically gave up my title when I moved here. As to why, I knew I was safer here than anywhere else. Brenda was here and I wanted my future children to be happy and safe.”

“You gave up your title?” Patricia said curiously.

“That’s all it was,” Callias said smirking. “When my magic manifested I never had a chance at taking my father’s place. They tolerated Mother because she was bonded to Father. Her life was never in danger at court. I had no such luxury. Rather than keep a worthless title and live in Denerim where I would live in comfort but be constantly surrounded by bodyguards I chose to come back here. Getting used to working and pulling my own weight was difficult but worth it.”

“You never considered coming to the Circle?” Cherish said. “You would have been safe.”

“I would also not have five beautiful children,” he said. Callias twirled one inky black pigtail around his finger. “I might have been safe in the Circle but at what cost? Exchanging one fear for another. Boredom. Far more restrictions than I ever had at court. No, the Circle was never an option.”

“It’s different now,” Patricia said. “Mages are allowed to bond…”

“Which is why you had to use one of our heat houses,” Callias interrupted with an amused smirk. “You won’t sell the Circle to anyone here Ser Patricia. The changes enacted by my father and my brother are a good start but there is still much to be done. Too many Templars and Mages refuse to give up the toxic old ways.”

“Anders and I wanted to prove to the world mages didn’t have to be locked up,” Devin said softly. “The people we snuck out of Kirkwall felt the same way. There was too many who were too frightened of change and stayed behind.”

“Risk is inherent in everything we do Devin,” Callias said. “Individuals must decide what risks they are willing to take.” He turned back to Cherish and his dark eyes locked with hers. “Haven frightens you.”

“A little,” she said leaning into Patricia and squeezing her hand. “It’s… so different but… there are so many good things here.”

Callias aimed a smirk at Devin before checking on Elizabeth now fast asleep in his lap. “Now that she’s finally asleep I’m afraid I have some work to do,” he said softly. “Feel free to stop by and chat whenever you like however.”

“Thank you for talking with us,” said Patricia politely as she stood.

“You’re very welcome,” Callias said smiling. “Give me a moment and I’ll see you to the door.”

Carefully he nestled his daughter on top of the nest of blankets beside him and pulled one up to her shoulder. Cherish watched and touched her stomach. The thought of a child was still mostly frightening but she was starting to feel eager despite that. Callias stood and they moved to the door in a group.

“A moment,” Callias said. He stood in front of the door, facing Cherish and plucked at her long hair. “Is there a reason you hide behind all this lovely hair?”

Cherish blushed and looked at her feet. “I… um…”

“May I?” he asked politely. She looked up to see him pulling a ribbon from his pocket.

“What are you going to do?” Cherish asked in a small voice.

“A compromise of sorts,” Callias said smiling gently. “I think you’ll look much better.”

She nodded and he moved behind her, closely watched by Patricia. Callias gathered the hair on the right side, carefully revealing a pointed ear. All of her copper hair was then gathered on the left side. He moved around her again, combing through it with his fingers and carefully arranging it to completely cover her left ear before tying the ribbon. Callias backed away and nodded as he smiled.

Self-consciously she touched the ear she normally took great pains to conceal and glanced at Patricia. Her alpha found her hand and squeezed. It was Patricia’s smile that made her leave her hair pulled into a tail over her left shoulder.


End file.
